User blog:Pookiefan2/Monday: A Club Penguin Pookie Fanfic
The treetops quivered, gently tugged by the force of the morning wind. A pile of pine needles stuck out from the freshly fallen snow in front of a little boy penguin wearing a bright green sweater. He folded his flippers and examined the pile in front of him. He plucked another pine needle from the nearby snow-laden tree and squinted as he carefully placed it into the snow. The needles were starting to form some sort of pattern, a circle inside a circle inside yet another circle. The young penguin was just about to place the last pine needle in the outer circle when a high-pitched, squeaky voice yanked him from his focus. "What are you doing, Blake?" He didn't have to turn around to know who she was, but he did anyways. Sure enough, there stood Gianna Flippers, who was Blake's age, twirling her red hair with her right flipper as always. Her cheeks were red from the cold and her expression cheerful. She pulled on the straps of her size-too-big overalls as she waited for an answer. "I'm making a map," Blake said, trying not to sound annoyed.Gianna was always bothering him when he was in the middle of something. "Ooooh!" she sung. "What kinda map?" Blake huffed and tried to return to his work. "It's for Haley; she told me that there's a place that looks like this and she wants me to map it out for her, so I'm planning what I'll draw," he mumbled, and, before he realised what he was saying, he added: "we're running away to there." At first he hoped she hadn't heard him, but the gasp that echoed through the orphanage playground flattened that idea. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh Blake! Can I come? Please, please, puh-leeeeaaaaaase?" "No!" Blake snapped. He couldn't deal with the girl anymore. "Why no-ot?" Gianna whined as she crouched down beside him. "I won't be any twouble, I pwomise." Blake found THAT hard to believe. "Maybe," he told her, in hopes that she might go away, "but you've got no chance if you keep bothering me." "Oh!" she yelped and jumped back. "Okie dokie, see ya in cwass!" Then, she skipped away. Blake sighed in relief. Unfortunately, he felt someone poke him just minutes later. "Gianna, what NOW?" he groaned before turning around. But Gianna wasn't there; instead it was Haley. Haley was eight but she looked twelve. She was only three years older than Blake but she towered over him like nobody he'd ever met. Blake thought Haley was the big sister he never got to have. "She wasn't really bothering you again, was she?" Haley asked, shoving her flipper into the purple bag she always carried around and taking out a piece of paper and broken pencil. "She was," Blake said glumly. He pointed to the pine needle model, proudly. "There it is, the map I made!" "Hey, that looks awesome!" she said, drawing what he had made on to the paper. "How'd ya find out how big the rings are?" Blake looked around to make sure no other penguins were watching. Then, he pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. "I snuck into the Lounge and looked this up and printed it out," he said. "Don't worry, the Penguins in Charge will just think it was one of them if they find anything." The paper was a picture of the islands Haley had been mentioning. Some looked cold like Club Penguin. Others looked really hot and he snow on them was sort of yellow and had a bunch of cacti sticking out of it (he'd seen these plants at the island's parties sometimes and Haley had told him it was called a cactus). There was even one with a huge waterfall. This was the only picture he found of the islands because no one seemed to really know about them. Based off the kind of island, he'd figured out where the rings would go. "I don't think we should take this paper though. We can tell them that's just something we drew but this? They would ask us where we got it and what it was a picture of." Haley nodded as she continued copying down the lines. "Ya know, you're smart for your age." Blake just smiled. Then, one of the Penguins in Charge was ringing the big school bell by the back door and they knew it was time to go in. Blake ripped up the paper and buried it in the snow before heading in. On his way in, he felt Haley secretly slip a piece of paper into his flipper. He looked at it quickly before he went in. Even though Blake had just learned to read, the words were rather simple. "We're leaving tonight," the paper said. Category:Blog posts